User talk:Spartan G-23
Spartan G-23 is currently helping out at the Ghost Recon Wiki and may not get a chance to answer your messages. Is anyone home?? Hello? Jimiro to captain James, im waitn on you! Lookie here check this out http://www.2kgames.com/thedarkness/local.htm --Demakhis 02:45, 23 June 2007 (UTC) WELLLLL We both have ships that shouldn't exist in the first place and the Bahamut CAN take more than you think it has shield and they are strong to but your vindicator crisier isn't a match for the Bahamut. You know why we called it Bahamut? Ever lpayed final fantasy? The whole point now is that it wont be a threat unless you fire on it. It is just here torecure blood's characte and be on it's way but it's like a sleeping er.... dragon don't pull it's tail. and since when did it have more than oen weapon? You keep underestimating us and this is the result of all tose EASY kills you made. You don't know about our our ranks. You don't know how strong each individual unit is and you don't know what we are capable of becuase we try to fix your messes. Alsdo the Bahamut is in the middle of of out fleet. If it goes I go becuase I have just about lost my patiences today. Au revoir. Twilightstorm 23:57, 23 June 2007 (UTC) If you don't midn me butting into yuor arguments. You both are being babbies. Michel you keep throwing ideas at my sister and she tales them. The Rank structure Sara built is in genius but I have been watching the Roleplay. Spartan-G023 you make your iowa seem like gods. Then there weas you JINNs are saw. You could have not put them at all becuas their very existence made no sence. Forerunner tech can only be understood by the Covenant and the Forerunners them selves. Michel your Wyverns, spider drones and spider mines only came into existence because of spartan g- 23's spartans being unstoppable. If I take my arguments to an admin he could see you two playing with fire and trying to get to the top. Spartan G-23 one man especialy your own spartan cna't take on 2,000 men and unggoy. sure they are flamable but i don't think they'll do that much damage to that legion... I also looked at past posts and letetrs. You are the strongest becuase of your apartans being indestructable. Michel you need to stop... I udnerstand that this argument is about the Bahamut in final fantasy it is a god liek dsragon and this particular vesel is larger than a super carrier. it is both Covenant and Human spartan g-23... and if i'm not mistaken Covenant vessels have sheilds and it being guarded by a fleet is anoterh thing one lone vessel that is of unknwon class just can not attack a fleet and a new classfication vessel. BOTH ships shouldn't bet there it You get rid of your Vindicator ship goes i;m sure the Bahamut willll go to. This situation is liekt eh JINN. So both of you could get rid of these two ships. and I like tp point out that your spartans are both trained by the Office f Naval Intelligence they are the same. Michel Get rid of your Bahamut. Dark Requiem 00:11, 24 June 2007 (UTC) New fanfic Me and Lopez are making a sequel to the battle of Jimiro, only on earth and with new characters, SPARTAN IIIs and an AI like Je'al and a monitor, oh and the ending of Jimiro is yours, !REMEMBER! Frank dies (waste of time thinkin bout a character) and Deathmind boards UNSC Bermuda and heads for earth. PS The new fanfic is called Halo: To the DeathPSS I make the Epilouge. The Evil O'malley 00:12, 24 June 2007 (UTC) sure If you make it i will help also i will not be acitve for a bit i got judo camp and then i'm going to england and in between i got lots of golf i played 2 rounds of 18 this weekend. Ohhhhhh sunburn also fear Jack Sparrow. --Demakhis 00:26, 25 June 2007 (UTC) You can join the WotF --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 12:26, 25 June 2007 (UTC) of course you can join the navy. It is a part of the UNSC of WotF --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 18:43, 25 June 2007 (UTC) how long are you going to be at your grandmas house? also i leave for england in 1 and a half weeks --Demakhis 03:22, 26 June 2007 (UTC) CAF Fanon Why can't the fanon be 1 year before RoT --Demakhis 20:57, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Next part To the Death is in process, I need you too make Konai rescue Rekua 'Arkanee, and SPARTAN-069 contact the UNSC and ask them to send Fire Team Bravo to Jimiro and find the Deathmind and kill him. $h@z@M! 23:57, 26 June 2007 (UTC) thanks thanks for the promotionChief frank 001 longsword does we have longsword pic if not can you find somes picture (at least 2 please) Chief frank 001 no prob i will wait thanks for the picturesChief frank 001 school You go to the website and then to laptops and you look around for a while and you will find it --Demakhis 00:04, 28 June 2007 (UTC) invitation template can I use the car invitation for invite someone? Chief frank 001 this so i use this (sorry for desagrement) CAF hey Spartan G-23 I would love to join. Thanks. 23:59, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Hey, CAF sounds good. I'd like to join up but I won't have live until at least when Halo 3 comes out. --7th Destiny 23:59, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Halo insurectio I have join halo insurection Master Caporal Chief frank 001 about caf invite yes i would love to join but i am afraid i don't have x-box live Response to CAF invite I really would like to join the CAF, so I accept the invitation, but I will not be able to join the Xbox Live Clan, as I am in Xiled Gaming and they don't want people multi-clanning. --MasterGreen999 Wtf wtf is the wanted pages? --Demakhis 23:30, 29 June 2007 (UTC) recruiting i recruite 2 persones!! Chief frank 001 accept invite ok i will join just give a starting rank Iotas Can i make a Iota and put her somewhere in the future --Demakhis 22:52, 30 June 2007 (UTC) F#$% ya --Demakhis 00:49, 1 July 2007 (UTC) So where be this fanon you told me about (British Accent) Arggg when you make send me a link Arggg (Prirate Accent) i be not very consistent --Demakhis 14:19, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Re:CAF Invite Sure, I'll join. --Dubtiger 18:58, 1 July 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, G-23 --Dubtiger 21:41, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Srry Srry Plz if you could please let it be i like her being Iota Seven Also i froget did you recruit Dubtiiger or did i --Demakhis 03:28, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Sure i always wanted a cool sig --Demakhis 15:20, 2 July 2007 (UTC) If theres blood red then that or do that white to black and can my nickname be Spartan-064 Demakhis Reporting also what do you think of this being a front to a Fanon --Demakhis 16:15, 2 July 2007 (UTC) How do i make it to the signature button? Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • What perference catogory is it in --Spartan-064 16:44, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Its not working see --[[User:Demakhis|Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • Contributions]] 16:54, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • Sig I improved the sig eh --Spartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 17:07, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Why is no one posting on Hollow Bastion? --Spartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 20:37, 2 July 2007 (UTC) If you click on the different parts of the link you get different links --Spartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 23:14, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Request Alright, I will join the CAF. CAF I just got an invite, and I would like to join. Spartan 501 02:01, 3 July 2007 (UTC) YAY! Sure! I'd LOVE to join the CAF! --Blemo 02:41, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Canadian Flip! That i didnt know, we should get together sometime :P. Anyways, requesting permission to be stationed on the UNSC Flagship,sir!--UNSC AI 22:55, 3 July 2007 (UTC) One Carrier, All I ask--UNSC AI 23:16, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Thank you,sir! Also, I took the liberty of removing the time stamp from the Confirmed Users list--UNSC AI 23:25, 3 July 2007 (UTC) (simply nods) :P--UNSC AI 23:29, 3 July 2007 (UTC) hehehe :D. do you have MSN?--UNSC AI 23:31, 3 July 2007 (UTC) pity. Anywho, um...I made a friend! lol --UNSC AI 23:38, 3 July 2007 (UTC) I feels special --UNSC AI 23:43, 3 July 2007 (UTC) RE, Hollow Bastion thanks, I will Hurricane Hey, can I station my squad on the UNSC Hurricane? And if so, does it have an AI? UNDer consturction Can i remove the under construction sign on Insurrection? --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 23:06, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Promo Thank you,sir!--UNSC AI 11:56, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Question Now that I've officially join Hollow Bastion i've been taking up all time I have to reading it and getting up to speed. However, I'm getting very confused. Could you perhaps give me a short summary of it? Spartan 501 16:00, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Thank you so much! I now know where I can fit in. Spartan 501 21:05, 5 July 2007 (UTC) so can I just start writing? Spartan 501 21:10, 5 July 2007 (UTC) ok, cool Spartan 501 21:13, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Air Support Sure I'm fine with that. My sqaudron are dogfighters than bombers anyway. Spitfire Where did you get the image of the Spitfire? I remeber seeing a site that had it's image as well as others; I think one called Covenant Dreadnought was among them. Could you give me a link? its ok, I found the site. Spartan 501 17:04, 6 July 2007 (UTC) RTS Why? --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 17:47, 7 July 2007 (UTC) my apoligies for the late reply,sir. I would be more than happy!--UNSC AI 18:20, 7 July 2007 (UTC) of course--UNSC AI 18:23, 7 July 2007 (UTC) https://forums.halowars.com/permalink/26660/26660/ShowThread.aspx#26660. i made it awhile back. It still should be accurate--UNSC AI 18:32, 7 July 2007 (UTC) thank you. So simply copy and paste and tweak? and what timeframe is this game?--UNSC AI 18:39, 7 July 2007 (UTC) so a copy and paste--UNSC AI 18:48, 7 July 2007 (UTC) working on UNSC/Covenant space utis--UNSC AI 19:00, 7 July 2007 (UTC) may i suggest Oort clouds for space terrian?--UNSC AI 19:03, 7 July 2007 (UTC) it doesnt really say, but they can be quite large and can hide ships. Mentioned in FoR and FS--UNSC AI 19:14, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Space for both sides done! yay :D --UNSC AI 19:27, 7 July 2007 (UTC) *groan* true true--UNSC AI 19:34, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Land units completed! yay :P --UNSC AI 20:00, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Question: how exactly will the RTS work? ok, i getss--UNSC AI 21:04, 7 July 2007 (UTC) 14th Nomad Fleet thanks for correct my page For a defensive perimeter to to destroy any ennemi ship that want to exit or enter in the battle ps im sorry i was extremly busy so i did got the time to write in the RP. OK but where is "far away" Joining CAF I would like to join CAF. The Brit Commando Star Sure and i did not bring my laptop to london i am using my dads laptop so try to hold back on the firstclass stuff k? --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 20:51, 8 July 2007 (UTC) k i did it --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 21:04, 8 July 2007 (UTC) The people at Star wars thing won't let me join because i'm 12 but i'm 13 now please tell them for me --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 21:34, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Tell the admins on their page --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 21:48, 8 July 2007 (UTC) ;( --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 22:53, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Read this plz Could you read my fanfiction Halo 3: Survival plz and rate it out of ten. Plz leave constructive critasism and if u like it tell others thanx. Gunnery Sergeant Thompson Helmet Com New Do you want to help me with a multi person fanon called Halo: Kingdom of Broken Hearts --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 22:11, 9 July 2007 (UTC) What ever you want to be --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 22:16, 9 July 2007 (UTC) Where my Prophet girl goes next its a frozen planet in the middle of no where i also want to use the SPitfire and some of it crew in the battle also it takes place after Hollow Bastion. --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 22:25, 9 July 2007 (UTC) If its ok you would control some of the loylists that follow the UNSC to the planet. There is Rapheals forces which i control. Also there will be a alien race that i will make soon and maybe even the flood. Ya!!!! --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 17:58, 10 July 2007 (UTC) sure --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 15:52, 11 July 2007 (UTC) You should add some ships or a new force to the force composition in KOBH or something --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 20:46, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Could you work on a loyalists force in the fanon plz --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 22:03, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Its fine i will do it so be something else break the cycle achive achive Blarg blarg blarg blarg --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 09:36, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Do you Do you want KOBH at the begining to be just UNSC and Arctic Alliance and as people come they can add a force if they wish? --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 17:27, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Correct my amigo. have you ever tried a europian keyboard it is really annoying to use when you are use to a north american one. also i got ''Black and White yes --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 22:05, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Do you think we should start inviting people now? P.S you should make a page for your supreme commander --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 14:58, 14 July 2007 (UTC) how does this look you can touch it up if you want --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 15:11, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Timeline Do you know what the timeline for it is, like what year it takes place? Guess what day it is..... if you guessed my birthday your right!!!!!! I'm 13 now --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 16:05, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Reverting vandalism... Dear SPARTAN-G23, Great job, sir! I've blocked the vandal as well. :-) Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/halofanon/images/a/ac/Fleet_Admiral.jpg TALK • SPEAK 20:25, 15 July 2007 (UTC) UNSC Erwin Rommel I named my ship after the most awesome German Commander. That happens to include telling Hitler the Allies would attack at Normandy. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 00:50, 16 July 2007 (UTC) sure why not i'm gonna do it --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 14:11, 17 July 2007 (UTC) A new faction idea A group of elites and grunts and hunters who belive that they can will persuade the hierches to let them back into the covenant and do anything to do it, I have internet problems over here so im leaving you to do it until it's fixed. The Evil O'malley 15:00, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Oh I forgot to tell you, Rekua 'Arkanee Betrays them and creates the Covenant Rebels you can edit that article whenever k? The Evil O'malley 01:52, 21 July 2007 (UTC) Something else Can you read this for me Battle of Peragus III --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 20:34, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Do you want to come with me and maybe josh and isaac to wonderland on Wednesday --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 21:53, 21 July 2007 (UTC) Thesaurus UNSC after he uses one Benediction-class Star Dreadnaught (battlenet)--UNSC AI 22:43, 21 July 2007 (UTC) I'd appreciate it if you read the horrible article, and see my skill at being a religous fanatic no Sakura is on some side and Rapheal the dominating side is on his own side also work out the bug in your sig --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 01:07, 24 July 2007 (UTC) i think i fixed your sig --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 12:45, 25 July 2007 (UTC) I am really not sure about this one i will ask him --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 05:15, 26 July 2007 (UTC) MSN Yeah add me if you want hypno-pyro-monkey@hotmail.co.uk --Climax-Void Chat or RE: Kingdom of Broken Hearts I would be honored to write, I'll join --Captain 077, ready for duty(Frequencies are clear, go ahead sir) 14:32, 29 July 2007 (UTC) I'm writing a story about Sparta can i use Admiral Steven Chow you can help if you want --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 21:53, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Nakai Since they are officers of the Army why would they not be with their soldiers. also tell whoever complained that im sorry about that. Also if you do not like my new post you can delete the bottom part. --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 22:01, 31 July 2007 (UTC) RP Moderatorship Just wondering if I could be a Moderator in KoBH? --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 00:03, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the info Thanks for the help G-23. See ya round. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:16, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Hobbitman has been defeated check This out --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 20:37, 2 August 2007 (UTC) I got the message Go to your talk on LOTR fanon or recent changes, P.S If it doesn't seem like home, go to your prefrences and go to skin then select Monobook K? The Evil O'malley 00:24, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Celebrity Death Match I've written two fights thus far. They can be viewed here. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 05:42, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Certainly. AR is happy to welcome you into the RP. The RP will commence once we gain a sufficient amount of users. -''Gary''(AR's Assistant) Dude over here Ok im starting an rp on lotr fanon, I need advice and help. The Evil O'malley 17:26, 5 August 2007 (UTC) Insurrection Hey I was wondering what the lack of new writing in Halo: Insurrection is all about. Did I miss something? Spartan 501 03:17, 6 August 2007 (UTC) ok. I was just a little confused. I'm a little busy myself. Broken Hearts Can I join? Spartan 501 16:52, 6 August 2007 (UTC) oh yes...sorry about that big weekend... Spartan 501 16:52, 6 August 2007 (UTC) RP MY battlegroup is now deployed and request your order because of the highter rank of you admiral (give a order of mission o my fleet).User:Chief frank 001 that is pretty cool srry about not answering sooner i was at the Yankees vs. Blue Jays game its 9-2 for the yankees right now --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:13, 8 August 2007 (UTC)